


Are You Truly a Demon?

by QueenieKit



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Mystery, No Beta, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieKit/pseuds/QueenieKit
Summary: Hell was a place where many humans ended. It was a place where a crime was a typical thing. Each day was unique, but you could predict what would happen. It was getting boring with each passing day.Sinners and demons fought for territorials. Drunk ones fought against each other or tried to make money playing poker and other things. You were an odd one.You were like a ghost. You just appeared in hell, and you disappeared just as fast. Nobody knew you existed. You minded your own business, far away from everyone. Using your only ability, you lived uniquely compared to other demons. And your uniqueness was going to change your life.One decision and suddenly, you weren't alone. For the first time in your life, you had friends. At least you thought so.You couldn't be so sure. It's not like you could remember...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Pleased to "meat" you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Alastor fans!~  
> I'm Kitsu and I'm quite new to this fandom! (Joined like 3 days ago, I'm baby)  
> I decided to write my own fanfic as well since there isn't enough-
> 
> Anyway you are a black fox demon (this is important to the plot) but the tips of your tail is your most favorite color! ^^
> 
> Reader is also a girl, sorry my male friends :( I will write one for males in future too!
> 
> Oh also, I APOLOGIZE english is not my first language, I really tried to write as best as I could... If you find some mistake, feel free to let me know!!

It was another typical day in Hell. Sinners and hellborn demons messing around. You couldn't care less about them. You were already far too busy with sleep. Sleep was your best friend. Helped you pass the time and made you confused as well! You were honestly capable of murder when someone woke you up.

You hated your dreams a lot. Each time you had one, it was impossible to understand it. You could hear people talk in it, but it felt like they were talking in a different language. You could see humans in your dreams too, but you weren't able to tell who they were. You could recognize colors, but that was all. What was the most annoying part you had no idea who they were. Family? Friends? You wished you knew. Another terrible part was that there was one part you could understand - screams. Screams filled with pain, fear, and sorrow. Why could you hear it? Were you the reason for them? Did you kill someone while you were alive? Maybe it was your family grieving? You had so many questions and practically no answers.

You opened your eyes. All you could see was darkness, but you weren't worried about it. You were living underground since you appeared here. Houses didn't interest you, plus this was one of the best ways to know what was happening around without you ever leaving. You had tunnels going slowly through entire Pentagram city (as you liked to exaggerate.) Even though there were streets, your only ability helped you get through everything. You could change your body in any way you wanted, and that helped you survive underground. 

You yawned and stretched a bit. It didn't take too long for you to realize that something was going to happen. It was like your sixth sense. You knew when something was going to happen. The loud sound of an explosion confirmed your "fear."

Rushing to one of exists of your underground kingdom, you looked around. In the sky was some flying ship.

"I saw that once already..." You said to yourself. Looking at each side, you saw that some buildings were getting blown up. Typically, you wouldn't care about something like this. What caught your attention was a blonde girl rushing the fuck out of there. Your 6th sense triggered again, causing you to look above the girl. There was enormous rock falling from some building. Fuck it.

You ran from your hole. You had limited time. The stone was getting closer and closer to the unknown girl you decided to risk your fur for. Making it just in time, you tackled her away out of harm's way. You shifted to your demon form and hugged your black tail with (F/C) tip. You then turned at the girl who was barely catching her breath. You smiled at her.

"I have no idea who you are, sweetie, but you have to be careful around here!" You started. Your (E/C) eyes glowed a bit.

The girl awkwardly chuckled. "Thank you..."

"(Y/N) at your service!" You bowed down a little, your tail swung from side to another one, and your ears moved slightly behind your head. "You sweetie?"

"Charlie," The girl said and moved her in front of her for a shake. "Nice to meet you!" With a small sight in your head, you shook her hand. 

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie." Your smile grew as you finished the sentence.

"I have never seen you around here, are you new here?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. You shrugged.

"Been here for some time. I rather... Don't associate with others." You explained. Charlie nodded in understanding.

You spoke a bit more with the girl, and you learned some things such that she was a princess of Hell, or that she was the owner of Hazbin Hotel.  **_ A hotel that tried to rehabilitate sinners. _ ** When she said it, she expected you to laugh or frown upon her. To her surprise, you didn't do either of those things.

"You don't think it's impossible?" She asked. You looked down at her since she was shorter than you. "Well..." You started. Her smile turned into a frown. For a split of a second, she thought you actually might have agreed with her... You booped her nose, causing her to blink and look at you in complete confusion.

"Sweetie, no. Turn that frown upside down!" You started talking. Your smile never left your face. 

"I never said it's impossible! I never said it's possible either~" You continued, causing your ears to move up and down. 

"I have to say... I'm quite sure it can succeed!" You finished. On Charlie's face appeared an enormous and honest smile. Out of blue, she hugged you. This action startled you a bit. Something deep inside you didn't enjoy it. Still, you had no heart to push her away. She was showing her appreciation! 

"It might be challenging at first, yet I have heard of some people looking for a way to get into heaven! I mean, I don't know them personally, but you hear everything when you are underground, it's pretty noisy!" You chuckled. "Accidental murders happen to everyone. Stealing for a good reason also may happen to everyone!"

"Yes! Thank you (Y/N)! Would you like to see the hotel? Oh, maybe you could give us a helping hand!" Charlie smiled. You shook your hand, and your hand turned into a paw. 

"I will give you a... helping paw." You smirked. 

"Isn't it the same?" She asked, a bit confused.

"This way it sounds  _ pawsome. _ " You started to laugh at your pun. It didn't take long, and Charlie did the same. It was so terrible...

Charlie started to walk with you to the hotel. You both spoke about more about Charlie's dream. She said some things about you remind her of someone. You stopped paying attention to her. Something was bothering your head.  _ Turn that frown upside down! Know what you have then? A smile! _ That quote... It was so familiar. You heard it before. You knew it wasn't from this place. Maybe from mortal life? Well, you learned something after such a long time!

"...(N)?" You heard someone saying your name. You blinked a couple of times and noticed that you and Charlie were standing in front of the hotel.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie, I zoned out..." You awkwardly laughed, causing your ears to drop down. "It's alright! We are here, welcome to the Hazbin Hotel!"

You looked up and down the building. There was a lot of space. "Wow." When you looked next to you, Charlie was gone. You went into alert mode. 

"Here!" You heard Charlie yell from the entrance. You quickly went to her, not to make her wait far too long. You took a deep breath. You were nervous. You still kept a smile on your face. This was going to be a new start for you!

Charlie opened doors. You walked in, your jaw dropped down. It was amazing! It was clean it felt bigger than when you were outside. You noticed a big cat with wings and something pink.

"... finally fuck off!" 

"I won't, but I could suck you off~"

_ 'I will pretend I didn't hear that' _ you thought to yourself. Charlie awkwardly laughed. "That's Husk and Angel. You will... Remember Angel's name quite soon..." She laughed again. You smiled at her in understanding.

Husk and Angel turned their heads towards you. "Oh, another smiley? What's the deal with this one?" The pink one spoke, crossing his arms. Spider. 

"I don't know. I don't care." Said cat.

"I'm (Y/N)!" You said with a smile. Cat growled. Rude. You said nothing.

"Angel Dust, remember that bitch" The spider said. You never had such an urge to hit him with a chair. You couldn't do that tho! Angel started to walk towards you. You smirked, and with elegant dance-like movement got away from the spider. That got spider confused.

You didn't notice and suddenly two more people appeared. A pale-ish girl with long hair and X on one of her eyes was hugging Charlie. A tiny one-eyed girl sitting on a sofa and... Before you could say something, you heard radio static from behind you. Turning around, you noticed a tall male. His red eyes glowing at you with the biggest smile you ever have seen. You blinked just once, for less a second, and suddenly this guy was in front of you.

"Alastor, sweetheart! Quite a pleasure meeting you! I see that you came in fully dressed in our hotel! Are you planning to get rehabilitated or perhaps being part of our hotel's staff?" Alastor...? said.

Your eyes started to spin. That guy had a LOT of energy. On your face was a shocked smile. You were happy being here, but you were so shocked, you never expected people to be like... this? You lived underground for too long...

You didn't answer to Alastor. Something caught your attention. He had a voice like someone who was talking on a radio. But... He had deer... antlers? That was cute. You suddenly got a very interesting idea of an introduction.

You placed your finger on your face. You smiled and showed your canine teeth. "I'm (Y/N)! Pleased to "meat" you Alastor!" You said. It was hard to stop yourself from laughing. Suddenly you could hear static get stronger. Alastor's smile turned darker and his eyes got darker as well. Oh no.

Everyone stared at you in disbelief. Were you stupid?! You might have pissed the radio demon!

You have realized you might have fucked up right here and there. Your smile turned into an awkward one. "G-Get it? I'm a fox... and you are a deer... "meat" eh?"

Alastor suddenly started to laugh. Everyone was looking at him confused. "That very entertaining, sweetheart! I understood your joke when you said it! I must say it was a tasty one!" Alastor continued in laughing and you started to laugh as well.

Practically everyone just stared at you two. They couldn't choose what was weirder, you joking like this with Alastor and surviving? Or the fact that you two were laughing together like some good friends? 

Well everyone ended up introducing themselves. You also learned some important things, such as Vaggie and Charlie are a couple, Angel is a porn star (you weren't surprised at all) Husk loves booze, and Alastor is some overlord? You didn't care about politics. With everyone being introduced it was now your turn to do so.

"Well, as I said I'm (Y/N). I'm a fox demon. And I had no idea who you guys were, pretty much until our introduction!" You chuckled while everyone (Minus Alastor) was shocked (Alastor just raised his eyebrow a bit, it was barely noticeable).

"And... To let you all know, my only ability is a shapeshift, and I have no idea who I was as a human-"

"Wait so you don't remember who you were as human?" Niffty asked.

"Exactly, sweetie!" You smiled at her. "And what do you mean by shapeshift?" She asked again.

You decided to demonstrate your powers, and with that, you walked over to Husk. You stood next to him and closed your eyes. Out of nowhere from your back appeared black wings with the same design Husk had, well there was a tiny difference. Meanwhile, Husk's card symbols had different colors, your were only (F/C). Just like the tip of your tail. 

"Tada!"

More confusion. Although, Alastor was... very interested in you, or better said, in your ability.

"I can copy way more traits too!"

You walked over to the porn star (you kept quite a distance which made Alastor chuckle a bit) and now you had 2 pairs of hands and wings. You didn't last long with it since they disappeared back to your body.

"Yeah... I can't keep traits of others on myself for far too long..."

"Still impressive, sweetheart!" Alastor said. You smiled at him you copied his antlers. Something triggered your 6th sense. The antlers disappeared faster than wings with another pair of arms. You were getting tired.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" Vaggie asked. She was so kind.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just tired! It takes quite a lot of energy!" You explained.

"Your ability is like copying traits!" Niffty said and others nodded, even Alastor.

"Well, I didn't use my ability before. I mostly just turned into a fox and  _ scratched  _ on since I was living underground." Alastor chuckled a bit.

"Well (Y/N) I think I can accept you into our hotel as another member of staff!" Charlie started "Go rest, for now, we will see you tomorrow!"

You nodded and followed Charlie since she decided to show you where your room was. You were barely paying attention.

You had some odd feeling about Alastor. There was something that triggered your 6th sense when you had those antlers... But... Why? Was it bad? Did it mean something? You had no idea. You had again more questions than answers, and you hated it.

Charlie said goodbye, but she noticed that you were walking like a zombie, so she thought you were completely drained out, (and you were) so she softly whispered goodnight, and closed the doors as quietly as she could.

When you heard the soft click of doors, your world turned black and you felt soft bed under yourself. You entered into the confusing dreamland.


	2. Fuck dreams in all honesty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official first day as a hotel staff, what can go wrong!
> 
> Why do I feel like I just jinxed it?

You opened your eyes and yawned. The light from outside blinded you for a short time. It was odd for you. Your eyes eventually got used to the light.

What. The. Actual. Hell.

You were sitting on the ground. The sky was clear blue, and around you were blooming beautiful roses. Where in the hell were you? You stood up and walked around. It was so beautiful. You picked up one of the red roses sadly as you picked up the rose, its thorn pierced your skin. A tiny droplet of your blood slid down your finger and dropped on petals of another one. The very first second the droplet hit the surface of petals, the sky turned into dark red color. Roses started to melt and turned into pools of blood. Everywhere was blood, slowly creeping towards you. You were confused, disgusted, and slightly terrified.

For no reason, you started to hear screams. Screams full of pain, sorrow, and fear. You put your hands on top of your head to cover your fox ears, but you couldn't find them. You moved your hands down. You had your... human ears?

The screams were getting stronger and stronger. It was unbearable. They were so loud they caused you to faint...

When you opened your eyes again, everything was blurry. It was impossible to see. You could only recognize colors around you. There was something ahead of you. It seemed tall, it was brown, and when you looked up, there was something green. Was it a tree? You noticed something under the tree. It was purely black. You weren't able to see what it was. You could swear it had crimson red eyes (at least, you thought the two crimson red dots were eyes it was hard to tell, too blurry). Suddenly, the black thing started to run at you, causing everything started to turn black. In the darkness, you could see the sharp... teeth? Whatever it was, the being bit into your shoulder, causing you to whine in pain. The being has disappeared and in front of you flashed some pictures. 

A book but with a blurred title. The face of someone, blurred out, but it felt familiar. Some kind of word or number, you could see four symbols, but no idea what were they. Then once again, everything turned black. There was silence. You were cold. Were you dead? No, the silence was interrupted with a sound... of a radio? You could swear you heard it before-

You suddenly opened eyes. Your head was in enormous pain. You looked around, quite startled.  _ 'What the fuck was all of that?!' _ you thought to yourself. Yes, your dreams were always confusing, but this? You have never experienced a dream like this. Maybe it was a nightmare? You weren't sure.

You rubbed your eyes and checked your surroundings. Hotel room. You felt.. happy that you were here. You wouldn't want to be in another dream. With that thought, you slowly moved to the edge of your bed. You yawned and stood up. Your body didn't want you to get up, and it clearly showed it - your head started to spin and caused you to fall on your butt back to bed.

"Aww, my dear bed, it's so kind that you love me so much, but you should let me go after all, if you love me let me go~" You said and chuckled. The last part sounded familiar, not like someone said it, but as if you heard it somewhere. Maybe on a... radio? Shaking your head to clear it from thoughts, you stood up again. This time your body allowed you. Man, you couldn't remember a time when you had this kind of remembering time. Maybe the fact you started to associate with other demons made you remember? You weren't sure. Well, time to work!

You left your room and started to walk into the lobby. You didn't notice anyone else on your way here, but you did notice Husk over at the bar. "Good morning, Husk!" You greeted the grumpy cat. He didn't even greet back. Probably too busy drinking his booze.

"Do you know where everyone is?" you asked, waiting for a reply. "If you tell me, I will promise you I will stop annoying you." You smiled at him. Husk glared at you. "I don't know." He said simply. "They left, had some things to do." He answered.

Well, you were a woman of your word. You nodded and left Husk alone. You wished you knew more. The doors suddenly opened, and Vaggie with Charlie arrived. 

"Good morning Charlie! Good morning Vaggie!" You said with a smile. 

"Good morning (Y/N). Good to see you." Vaggie said politely and smiled a bit at you. Charlie looked... surprised? For what reason?

"(Y/N)! You are finally awake!" Charlie said and hugged you. You couldn't help but hug her back. Vaggie seemed to be okay with it. Plus... You had a weakness for hugs? Maybe it was just a weakness for Charlie's hugs. 

"What do you mean by that? Was I sleeping longer than I was supposed to?" You asked. Charlie nodded. "You were out for a couple of days. You must have been super exhausted." She explained. Wow. You didn't expect that.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that." You awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of your head. "Well, anyway, is there anything you need help with?" You asked, and Charlie nodded.

She started to explain all the tasks you needed to do. There were some papers you had to sign, help Niffty clean the hotel since it was hard to do by one person. You were allowed to think of some events and so much more. You ended up losing her in the middle of talking.

"Alright, I think I get it!" You lied with an awkward smile. Charlie smiled back she looked a bit worried that it might have been a lot on you, but for some unknown reason, she trusted you.

You decided to excuse yourself and went to clean some rooms. Sadly, most of them were clean already, but, hey! It didn't matter too much. At least you get to look around. As you were walking, you noticed something odd. You could swear you saw something go into one of the rooms. You looked around. Nobody was around... And you were cleaning rooms after all, so it wouldn't hurt just... checking it right?

You walked towards quite a huge door. It was different compared to others. First of all, it was a darker type of wood. There were some weird symbols you couldn't tell what they were. Also, it was the very last room in this hall, suspicious! 

You placed your hand on the knob and slowly opened. It wasn't locked but boy it was loud. Your ears moved down. You were quite stressed. It looked like you weren't supposed to enter here. Eh, it's not like it was said "Don't enter here!" plus... Even if it was written there, you could say you had no idea how to read, simple!

The room was completely dark. Oh, lucky you. As a fox, you had an easy time seeing in the darkness. 

The room was painted red, unlike other rooms. It was rather... new? You noticed it was different from other ones you saw so far. The first thing you noticed were black shelves filled with books. Moving deeper inside, you saw a table. On it was an odd black screen. It was smaller than a tv one and pretty slim. On the right side under the screen was a weird circle. On the left side was a board with a bunch of letters. Curiosity got the best of you, and you touched one of the letters. Nothing happened. You applied a bit of pressure on it and went slightly into the board. You chuckled, you felt a certain familiarity with doing this action. You left the funny board with pressable buttons and decided to explore this room a bit more. Hmmm. There wasn't any window. How odd. You ignored it and focused on something else.

There was a bed. Pretty normal, every room has to have one. Next to it was a nightstand. It appeared this room was more like for one person. You noticed a dresser maybe, something was inside? You quickly went to it and opened it, nope empty. You moved your hand on the surface of it. Your fingers hit something. "What?"

Your eyes moved to the spot where your fingers hit something. There was a photo frame. That was weird when you first looked around it wasn't there. You shrugged and picked up the frame.

Big mistake.

There was a picture that caused your heart to stop. You held the frame in your hand, frantically looking around.  ** The photo was blurred, just like your dreams tend to be. **

You heard a radio static before the entire room set itself on fire. You looked around for the door you walked in, but... It wasn't there. The fire was getting stronger each second. To make things worse the room was getting super hot. You started to sweat and it was getting harder to breathe. You wanted to get out. You had to.

Then you felt sudden hotness on your hand. The fire burned you. You were getting desperate. You tried to use your ability, but no vail. You closed your eyes, waiting to get absorbed by fire.

...

...

...

Everything went silent. There wasn't a sound of burning, and the temperature was back to normal. You felt someone's presence in front of you. You were afraid to open your eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Asked a familiar radio-like voice. You slowly opened your eyes. In front of you stood Alastor.  **_ Far too close. _ ** You took a smaller step away, trying to get some personal space from the so-known radio demon. Once you had space, you nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Alastor." You said with a small smile. Alastor stared at you. You stared back at him, both in complete silence. His eyes were... hypnotizing.

"Well, then my dear! Why did you stand here in the middle of the hallway? Did you happen to get lost on the first day?" He asked. He seemed to be amused for some reason. You smirked at him, you weren't gonna let him have his enjoyment.

"Oh not at all! I was actually cleaning some of the rooms and then I noticed one more room... And--" you stopped talking. His expression changed. His smile got bigger but his eyes glowed in dark red, something was telling you 'shut up.' 

"And?" 

"... And I guess I zoned out for a bit." You finished your sentence. You felt kinda bad about lying, but maybe that was the truth? After all, how could you get out of a burning room? Or how could the door just disappear? 

Alastor's face changed. His eyes stopped glowing, but now you had no idea what he was feeling or thinking. You didn't like that. With his nonstop smiling, he was quite hard to read, but now it was straight-up impossible.

"I would suggest putting that burn under-water, my dear. Now I have to apologize, I have to prepare dinner. Have a pleasant evening!" He said in a cheerful tone and started to walk away. You were confused. Burn? 

You looked at your hand and you were shocked. Part of your skin was burned. The same place where that fire burned you. That was... Bad. For some reason you were burned, was that fire real?! 

You decided to listen to Alastor's suggestion. You went to the bathroom and let cold water to drop on it. It hurt a little bit, but you could handle it. You were a big girl. 

Later, you decided to join everyone during dinner. Alastor cooked some really amazing meals. Your taste buds were blown away. It was the first time you were eating such good food! You were a thief, after all, you ate what you stole most of your life down here.

After everyone finished dinner, you volunteered to wash dishes. You wanted to help in some way. The rest of them started to separate for the day but you managed to ask Charlie to stay a little bit because you had questions. (It was kinda hard too, Vaggie wasn't exactly fond of the idea. It's not like she didn't trust you, she did. Or better said, she trusted you a bit more than she trusted the Radio Demon)

"So what did you need to ask (Y/N)?" 

"I was wondering... Does this hotel have like ghost rooms?" Charlie looked at you confused. 

"Ghost rooms?" You placed a plate next to the sink, waiting for it to dry out. 

"Like... A room that appears and you can walk into it but in reality, it's not a room? Do you get what I mean?" 

"I'm afraid I don't" 

"Hm. Well, nevermind then Charlie! I was just curious about it. Go rest. I'm sure Vaggie wants you to be with her already" you said in a kind tone and Charlie yawned.

"Goodnight (Y/N). Try to wake up tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do!" Charlie said and went to her and Vaggie's shared room. She waved at you once before she completely disappeared. You sighed to yourself. It was more or less your first day, and you were slightly regretting your decision. You finished cleaning plates and you let them dry overnight. Why was the time going so fast? Not so long ago it was morning and now it was night. Time surely flew when you had friends around. And Alastor. You weren't sure what he was. He was more of a mysterious acquaintance and coworker. You did hope you two could become friends but, everything will take its sweet time. You have all eternity after all!

You started to walk towards your room. You noticed some... shadow creature staring at you from the other side of the hall. The very first second you noticed it, it quickly disappeared upstairs. You blinked a few times. You must have imagined it. You were tired after such a stressful day. 

You opened the door of your room and walked in. Your body got super heavy and the very first second you fell on your bed it 'turned off.' You rolled your eyes and decided to get some sleep. Hopefully without dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there beautiful humans, another day another chapter! I'm spoiling you my dear readers ♡
> 
> I'm happy that the 1st chapter was read and thank your leaving ♡!
> 
> And ofc I'm really grateful for your comments Fireneko6 and Ivyfox!
> 
> When I saw the comments I got really happy! I hope you two especially enjoy this chapter! ^^
> 
> Anyway, I will be updating from now weekly (every Wednesday, or Saturday) ^^
> 
> Feel free to leave comments (even guests can so don't hesitate! ♡) I'm curious what you will think about this chapter.
> 
> That's all, Kitsu's out.  
> Stay Tuned For Next Chapter :)


	3. Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I hate you, so begone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... You aren't gonna get any rest...
> 
> Warning: Violence and language, but you are in hell so yeah... ^^  
> And Google-searched french words... :D

Days passed faster than one would expect. The hotel was starting to look better with each passing day. You managed to become good friends with Niffty since you two worked for a long together (sometimes even the entire day!) 

Today was your day off. You asked Charlie for this one. Nobody exactly knew why. Angel was curious however, you didn't tell him. This, was your secret mission.

You left the hotel and took a deep breath. It felt weird to leave, but you had a goal for today! How could this be a hotel without more guests? You heard some sinners about wanting to go to heaven. Maybe with a bit of your fox charm (and persuasion), you could get some guests!

You turned into your fox form, due to it being faster than your demon one. Also, it felt more comfortable. Now the painful and quite hard part, where to find sinners that want to get into heaven? You decided to look for your den. You could think of some plan on your way there. Little did you know you were being followed.

As you were walking around, you heard a familiar voice. You've heard that voice once or twice when you were living underground! Your ears started to move around your head, trying to figure out where did the voice come from. It didn't take far too long, and you began to run into a dark alley.

"I-I'm sorry I don't have money! You took everything last time!" Said the familiar voice.

"Listen here, you little piece of shit. I told you I want money, so I will fucking get it!"  
  


** S l a p. **

The slapping sound echoed in the hallway. You saw some kind of lion-like demon that was standing in front of something small. That small being was also on the ground. For some reason, you started to feel angry. This wasn't your business. You had no right to say anything in this. You all lived in Hell. If you are down here, you have a reason. You can't just somehow end up in hell because someone fucked up in their job!

"P-Please d-don't! I... I will try to get money before... before midnight!" The little being cried. The other demon just laughed and kicked the little one. When you saw it, something in you snapped. Everything turned blood red. Your body shifted itself into your demon form. 

" ** Hey, you bitch boy! ** " You yelled. The demon turned around. The first thing you noticed was that he had a lion mane. You were right about that! The bad part is, he is at least twice your size. And that's quite terrifying.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me, slut? Who do you think you are? Do you think I will get scared of some small shit? Or maybe are you looking for some fun?" He started to laugh. It was an extremely annoying laugh. You looked at the demon who was on the ground. It was just a child. 

You started to walk towards the lion. You felt your hand change into some enormous paw. You knew that your claws were always sharp, but now you had a feeling that they could cut even through metal.

** "Is your ego hurt big guy? Or is your dick too small when you are trying to get money for a kid?" ** You asked. The lion growled.

"Oh, it's  _ you." _ Lion said. He showed his teeth. " _ I wanted to meet you again bitch. Now I can repay the favor!" _ You had no time to react. You felt his dirty hands around your neck. He was trying to choke you to death. Your vision was starting to turn dark.

**_ 'Let me play~ You won't regret it~'  _ ** Something said in your head. 

_ '... Alright...?' _

The world proceeded to turn black.

*

The lion smirked in victory. You weren't moving. "HAH! You tried to be so cool, and look at yourself! Such a weak shit. I will keep you for later use." He said and turned at the boy. The little child squeaked. It kept looking at your body, hoping you would move. 

** S l a s h **

The lion groaned. Your claws scratched the lion's side. He removed his hands he had around your neck and placed it on the wound he just received. He was bleeding.

"You slut, how dare you-" He was about to slap you, but you stopped his arm before it could hit you. You looked at him. Lion shrieked with fear. He fucked up.

He knew one fox. He looked exactly like you. Purely black fox with golden eyes. He mistook you for another one. His body started to shiver. Your eyes were the reason he was terrified. One eye blood red other eye was (E/C). He wanted to fall on his knees and beg for mercy, but he knew it would be pointless. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I will.."

** C r u n c h **

The lion screamed in pain. You smirked at him. Why was this 'cool' guy now in pain? You crushed his arm. You released his arm, and the demon tried to get away from you. You couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful scaredy-cat. 

** "Aren't lions animals of pride? Where is your pride, little kitty?"  ** You watched as he tried to speak, but he just wasn't able to. His brain wasn't working properly to create sentences. He looked past you. He could maybe run away! 

You, however, never allowed him to get away.

You moved your tail in front of his legs, causing him to trip and fall on the ground.  ** "My, my, why are you trying to run?"  ** You asked with a bloodthirsty smile. You placed your foot on his face.  ** "What should I do with this trash?" ** You asked, looking at the little boy, who was now terrified of you. You gave him a friendly smile.  ** "Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you. So what do you say, do you have any idea?" ** You applied some strength to your leg. The lion was groaning in pain.

"I... I want to get back my money..." The little kid said. "It's impossible to live here on the streets... My sister and I need to eat..." You felt bad for the little child. 

** "Where is your wallet?" ** You asked. "I-In my pocket," he replied. You moved your head, signaling the child to check his pockets. The little boy obeyed, not wanting to end up like the big guy. He was secretly amazed at how powerful you were. You waited for a bit before the boy took the lion's wallet. He started to count the cash. He took all of it.

"You said I didn't pay, but this is the money I gave you last week!" The boy claimed. You decided to trust him and glared at the demon under your foot. "I-I apologize! I swear I will you alone! J-Just stop!" It was cute how he begged.

You released his head, and you lowered yourself. You put your finger under his chin. Your claws were so sharp that the place started to bleed.  ** "I have this idea little kitty. I will let you live, but you will owe me. What do you say, is our little deal?" ** You asked in the sweetest tone you could fake. "A-Agreed." You removed your finger. You trailed your claw down his cheek with a bit of power. That would leave a scar. 

** "You better keep this secret pussy-cat. If I hear that you said to someone what happened here... I can't promise your safety." ** Lion nodded. You stood up, and you never saw someone ran away so fast.

You turned to the little boy and patted his head. Your eyes were scaring him, they were so cold. But your smile... It felt so warm... It didn't take long, and he relaxed.

** "What's your name sweetie?" **

"B-Basil..."

You just now noticed the little boy a mouse tail. He was a little mouse demon. It was adorable.

** "You said you have sister, is she alright?" ** The boy nodded and explained to you that his sister was hiding in a different alley.

** "So, why are you here in hell?"  ** You were curious. This child didn't look like he was supposed to be here. "Accidental murder. My step-father poisoned my mom's drink, and my sister was thirsty so I let her drink from the same drink..." He said. "And then my step-father told my sister that I poisoned her because I hated her, which I don't - I love her! Well, she trusted him, because he was her real dad, and she accidentally pushed downstairs... And now here I am." He explained.

** "I see. So you two never wanted to end up, here, I assume?" ** Basil nodded. "We have been here for five years, we both know our mom is in heaven, but we can't get there, and we miss her..."

You smiled.  ** "There's a way, my little mouse friend!" ** You placed your hand on his shoulder.  ** "Princess opened a hotel, where, if you want, could rehabilitate and get into heaven!" ** Basil's mouth opened into shape O.

"C-Could me and my sister... join?" You removed your hand from his shoulder and placed it in front of him.  ** "I can bring you there, but do you trust me?" ** The boy looked at your hand. What could go wrong? You saved his butt. Slowly, he put his hand into yours.

** "Very good! Now, please, don't mention to anyone I saved you, it would cause problems~"  ** Boy nodded and you two left this alley.

*

You blinked a couple of times, in pure confusion. What happened? You looked at your side and the little boy was next to you.

"What happened?"

"Oh! You startled the big lion guy, and he ran away!" The little boy explained with a smile. "You also said you were gonna take me and my sister to some hotel!"

"Oh, I see! I have no idea why I can't remember at all." You awkwardly laughed. Your eyes were back to (E/C), and your smile was warm. If Basil said to someone about what happened earlier, no one would trust him. You were suddenly so nice, how come you could turn into such a monster?

The two of you went to pick up his little sister (who's name ended up being Emma). With that, all three started to go to the hotel. The two siblings talked about some things, but you had a different problem. You could swear someone was following you. Your ears were moving around the entire time. 

You finally arrived in front of the hotel, and you told Basil and Emma to go ahead. You stood for a short while in front of the doors.

"I know you are here around. Show yourself. I heard your steps." You said. You stood there a little longer, starting to think that probably you just imagined stuff. 

"And here I thought I was good enough at sneaking." In front of you appeared a demon which looked like you - purely black fox. His golden eyes were taunting you. 

"Who in the hell are you?" You asked. He just laughed. "You can call me James. Pleased to meet you (Y/N)." He smirked. You growled.

"How do you know my name?" You said in a demanding tone. He shrugged. "So you are part of this of a hotel? Who would have thought all of all people you would try to be nice." He ignored your question. You had a strong urge to slap him. "Such a joke, don't you agree?" He said and looked at the hotel.

"You are wrong." You said and glared at him. "How so? You think you can rehabilitate a demon?" He asked and chuckled. "Do you think that they would us go into heaven?" He was curious now. 

"Yes. There are sinners and demons alike who never wanted to be here in the first place."

"Do you think serial killers should go into heaven? Think about it. Pure souls meeting those who once killed them." You said nothing. You took a deep breath. 

"I don't think that serial killer would want to go to heaven. But there are innocent ones who didn't mean to do what they did." James was about to counter your argument when a familiar radio static appeared.

"(Y/N)! Darling, I see you brought two new faces to  ** our  ** hotel. And who might you be?" Alastor asked. You got slightly startled, did he just teleport here? You felt happier with him by your side. You relaxed.

James looked at you two. His eyes were full of hatred. "The Radio Demon." James said. His voice was full of hatred. He sounded like he wanted to kill him.

"Alastor, pleased to finally meet you in person James!" His smile grew. It felt like he enjoyed making James mad. "I wish it was like-wise. But I fucking hate you." James said. Alastor's eyes started to glow red. He was planning to kill James. You shivered and laughed, catching both of their attention.

"Would you look at the time!" You said while looking at your wrist. "Alastor would you cook again? I'm pretty sure James  ** was about to leave ** , right?" You said while you smiled at him. He looked hurt at your words. He turned around and left without saying anything else.

"Do you know him?" You asked him. Alastor's never-fading smile grew. "Indeed I do, sweetheart! We have quite a long history together." This caught your attention.

"Can I know more?" 

Silence. You stared at Alastor and waited for him to say something. You were very curious, and he knew it. After silence that felt like forever, Alastor decided his answer. "Let's say I made a deal with someone very close to him."

"What kind of deal?"

"You are curious little fox, aren't you (Y/N)?" Alastor said and laughed. You nodded and hoped for a good answer, but you were talking with Alastor after all.

"Maybe I will tell you someday, mon renardeau." He said in a different language. You blinked in confusion. 

"Mon what?" Alastor walked into the hotel. He was such a mysterious person. You hated it, but at the same time, you loved it. You were sure that eventually, you would learn more, but for now, it was a game of waiting.

Unknown to you, Alastor was smirking to himself. His smirk dark, just like his eyes. He didn't expect  _ him _ to appear  _ so soon.  _ He knew that there would be an enormous show starting soon. Show that he was excited for. It will be for sure entertaining with this current development. However, he had to make sure everything was going the right way. It would be annoying to fix the tiny mistakes made by the side actors. He wanted everything perfect for the star of the show. He closed his eyes.

...

_ "Do you agree with this deal? I'm pretty sure it is more than worth it for you." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my so-far favorite chapter! I will give you more questions than answers ^^ And yes, I said I will update weekly but my brain and my dreams were like "Nope, you shall write another chapter before you get writer's block" and I decided to go with it! xD
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading them!! It makes my day <3
> 
> Also since I don't want to spam comments I will reply to your comments here ^^
> 
> Ready_to_be_deady: Well, not exactly an OC. (Y/N) Is a fox demon for a very serious reason! ^^ You will find out later on. I'm glad you love her! I'm curious about your reaction after this chapter :) Hopefully, you still love this lil' fox
> 
> Ivyfox: Quite curious lil fox, aren't you? :) I ain't telling anything! You have to wait for future chapters, but I'm happy you are comment so often, it makes me very happy!!! But I'm nice and since you wanted more, you got it :) Have fun with the mysteries of this chapter. Everything that gets mentioned is somehow important :)


	4. A chill day...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chill chapter, for the precious mouse boy

The time was passing by quite fast. Now that there were two new quests at the hotel, everything seemed to happen so quickly. The kids helped around here and there and played cards with Husk, who always somehow managed to win. Emma tended to help you and Nifty with cleaning. Everything was happening smoothly. What was weird was that Alastor sometimes just randomly disappeared and then later at the end of the day appeared. He was probably doing some of his Overlord things. Nobody questioned it. You knew that Vaggie was happy about the fact that Alastor wasn't creeping around. Angel was still trying to impress the cat, and it did kind of look like Husk was getting less annoyed with Angel. It was funny in a way.

On your free days, you snooped around. You tried to find again that mysterious room from a different day. You weren't able to find it. It was odd, it was like the room never existed. You looked at your hand that ended up getting burned back in then. The burn was healed at this point. You yawned a bit. You had nothing to do, and since everyone was busy doing something or someone (you coughed at that thought, but you knew what was happening around the hotel, disadvantage of good ears) you had to find any kind of entertainment alone.

"I'm bored..." You said out loud. You were alone and, it's not like someone would hear you. You slowly walked down the stairs and decided to go take some "fresh" air. You left the hotel and looked at the sky. It was still too early for you to sleep. You sit down and started to play with your hands. Changing them into furry paws, then turning them into some scaly claws. You wanted to see what amazing stuff you co--

"(Y/N)!" You got startled a bit when you noticed the little mouse boy in front of you. "I was looking for you! I'm bored. Husk said I'm way too terrible at... I don't even know what card game it was." Basil said and proceeded to sit in front of you.

"Husker is a grumpy kitty." You said and laughed. Basil laughed with you. "A big grumpy kitty that has to cheat!" You didn't respond to that part. "So you have nothing to do I assume?" You asked. "Exactly..."

You two were silent for some time. Thinking was the hardest thing to do when you were dying of boredom, every idea that came into your mind would just be boring. 

"What about going to a library?" You suggested. Basil looked surprised. 

"Hell has libraries?" 

"This hotel has. Want to check it out?" You asked with a smirk. You knew the answer. Before Basil said "yes" you stood up. "Follow, little detective." The mouse boy blushed and stood up, following you. 

It took about half an hour to get there since you two managed to get lost. But you both decided that it will be your secret because it would be embarrassing if someone figured it out.

The library was pretty big. There were different books, some of the titles even sounded familiar. 

"Soo...." You started as you were looking around. "Want to read something with me?" You asked and looked over at the stunned boy. 

He was completely amazed. It was like he had never seen a library before. It took him a couple of seconds to start functioning properly. "Let me choose!" The boy ran off to a 'fantasy' section. 

'Is he looking for a specific book?' You asked yourself but decided to wait for whatever he might come with. 

You were slowly falling asleep when you heard a loud thud. You opened eyes and noticed Basil on the floor awkwardly laughing. 

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"Just trying to catch dust you know~" he answered and laughed. You rolled your eyes and poked his nose which caused him to squeak like a little mouse. You blinked in surprise and started to laugh. You two were having a great time doing more or less nothing. 

"So what book did you choose?" 

"It's called 'Heroes of Olympus!' My mom used to read me books from this author, I had no idea he continued writing!" The boy said as his little eyes shined. 

"Rick Riordan...?" You tapped your finger under your chin. The name sounded familiar. And so this the book series. 

"Ever heard of Percy Jackson? It was an amazing character! The book series has the same name!" 

"Oh yes, now I remember! The book about a demigod right?" 

"Yup!" "

I also loved reading it. It was fun. They decided to make movies out of it but boy they were terrible..." Basil froze. You raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why did he stop?

"... (Y/N)... Have you read these books in hell?" You shook your head. This is your second time coming here. The first time you came here was just to clean the annoying dust. Then you realized what happened. You must have remembered this from your previous life! Basil noticed that before you too! 

"No, I didn't! I didn't even notice at it just slipped off from my mouth" 

"Alright but this is a good start! You are maybe slowly remembering things! You know what? I want to help you! Before I get to heaven, I want to help you regain your memories!" Basil said, with determination in his eyes. You smiled at him and patted him on the head, between his cute ears. 

"I appreciate it, Basil, thank you"

Basil knew a lot about smiles. His mom always had the warmest one. It was a smile that practically touched one's soul, warm like summer's sun and just... Smile one would always have saved in memory and heart. 

He knew about fake smiles too. Smiles that tried to hide pain and suffering. His mom did those occasionally too, but he mastered them. 

One could say he was a professional when it came to this, but even the master himself had no idea what in the bloody hell was with a certain red demon... 

Well, the two of you decided to have quality time, reading a book, and talking about characters and so much more. You two sadly had no idea about a very familiar-looking shadow. It was there, standing with an enormous smile on its face, listening to the conversation. It came there from its free will, it wasn't like Alastor would mind it being gone, plus it could be summoned back anytime.

The shadow tried to get a bit closer, but the closer it got... It had an unsettling feeling. It was like if it moved a bit closer, something would try to rip it into pieces. For a split of a second, the shadow saw another shadow, no, it wasn't a shadow, it was more like a... black mist? The shadow took a precaution step away. In the black mist manifested one red eye and one (e/c). The mist seemed to be dangerous and since shadow no idea what it was, it left it alone.

Shadow returned to its previous spot, with a decent distance. The mist disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Was it linked to the fox girl or the mouse? For now, it will keep this as a harmless secret. If something would go wrong, the shadow could always warn Alastor. 

Yet... There was something the shadow could recognize. Something felt familiar about that mist. But it wasn't sure. Time would reveal everything eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo beautiful humans it Is I the author.
> 
> Had a struggle pushing this chapter out, since I needed to "slow this story a bit down" so I apologize for the shorter chapter, on bright side, I will make it up to you guys by special 5th chapter :)
> 
> And to my precious Ivyfox:  
> Yes I will read the story (had to really brainstorm ideas for this chapter sorry xD)
> 
> Who knows, they maybe knew her, maybe not, everyone can mistake people in hell, just like the lion did :)
> 
> And yes, Basil's name is indeed a reference to it, there is a reason to it too! It will be revealed in later chapters (assume chapter 6 or so)


	5. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

_It was warm sunny afternoon. Laugh of children echoed around. Kids playing different games, from playing with toys to chasing around. One girl was sitting alone on a swing. Her eyes were empty. On her face were dried trails of tears she must have cried not so long ago. In her hands, she held a damaged plush toy. Her fingers rubbed on the torn body of the poor toy. She was sitting in complete silence, ignoring everyone that might have been around._

_"You didn't deserve this..." The girl softly spoke while looking at the plush. She sat there like she was waiting for a response. On her face appeared a tiny smile. "You are kind..." she spoke some name however, it was impossible to hear. The girl looked in front of herself and noticed three girls from earlier._

_She knew what going to happen..._

_* * * * * *_

_"Fucking high-school" came from a teenage girl. For a girl in around 15 years, she was pretty tall. "It's full of fucking retards and assholes. I'm just so done with this." she said as she walked towards her home, with music was blasting from her headphones._

_"Sometimes, I wish I could... blow everyone up!" She said to herself. That idea caused her to chuckle. As she was walking home, she noticed a lonely kid. On her face appeared a malicious smile. She crept behind the kid. She moved her hand to the back of its head (who cared about the gender of the kid, it was just a kid, and fuck them) then pressed it to its head._

_"Raise your hands or I will shoot you kiddo." She could see how the little human froze on spot. "Hands up, so I can see them." She ordered again. It did what she wanted. She laughed at how obedient this little being was. Had to be a mommy's kid._

_"BOOM!" The kid fell on knees and started to cry. She rolled her eyes and left. The witnesses? She wasn't bothered by them. She knew there wasn't a single person who would give a shit about what she did. Yeah, cops but those cared only about money._

_A couple of songs ended, and the girl stood in front of the doors of her house. She couldn't call this shithole a home. She hated living under the same roof as her parents and cousin. They were arrogant, selfish and gave zero shits about her. And now she was the weirdo of the neighborhood. The school was even worse, but it's Friday - free time, she can do whatever she wants._

_She unlocked the doors and walked in, music still blasting. "O~ My favorite part is coming," she murmured to herself and slammed the doors, the glass in the kitchen slightly shook. She hummed into melody as she walked towards her room. "I must confess, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER~" she sang with a malicious smile on her face. She trailed her fingers on dark wood._

_"Oh, today's the day I can finally do it!" She smiled, it was a harmless smile, in a way a pure one._

_She opened the doors and threw her bag to a table where she had her computer. She walked over to her nightstand and opened one of drawers on it. She took a pocket knife from it. Then she proceeded to turn on her computer and printed out some symbols. She walked to doors and..._

_THUD_

_THUD_

_THUD_

_She was carving into the wood bunch of symbols. The time was passing fast, and she was still carving out. It was getting so late that she had to turn on lights in her room so she could see, but shortly after that, she was done. The doors to her room were now decorated. She was proud of her work._

_"Carving? Done. Looking good? Fuck yeah. Mission? Success." She said to herself and closed her doors. Now, work on the computer. Sometimes, it was a pain. She was quite skeptical when it came to having passwords. She found that having like three passwords wasn't enough. Only three passwords? That's like nothing. Her computer was protected by at least 10 different passwords, each of them was unique, like a puzzle. Oh, she loved creating puzzles for others! The looks on their face, that annoyance, and disgust they made was hilarious to her._

_Now after bypassing her security systems, she opened her needed files. Those files were blueprints. At first glance, it would be okay. This girl enjoys doing some technical stuff, cool. There was a problem._

_Those were blueprints of multiple bombs. She smiled at the screen. These blueprints, these bombs it was all her hard work. She for sure had few loose screws... But her family never noticed. Oh, if they paid a little bit more attention to her. She would still create them, but they wouldn't be... this much finished... "Soon I can order parts and get to the building!" She chuckled to herself. Everything was finally setting into motion. Her plan was starting to be flawless. Summer vacation was coming in close, and she would have two entire months to work on those bombs._

_She looked over at her closet. Her smile dropped for a split of a second. There was one more thing that had to work out. She placed her hand on the table and rested her head on it, staring at the closet._

_"If everything goes according to the plan... Then I hope the book I bought was worth it. Both items were so hard to obtain, and I'm not going to back down. I got so far." She bit her lips. Hard. She felt a familiar metallic taste in her mouth. She often bit herself like this, it wasn't weird for her._

_"Just... wait a little longer. I need a full moon otherwise I will fuck myself up. I don't want that." She said and slowly closed her eyes._

_"I just want to make things right.." She said. In front of her eyes, she could see the little crying girl in front of her destroyed toy. It was such a pitiful sight. The girl in front of her was so weak, so pure and so innocent. She despited the fact she was once that small girl. She was a fool thinking there were good people in the world. Friends? Family? Just fake people to make you think you have someone, when in reality... You have nobody._

_The girl opened her eyes and groaned in frustration. She loathed these memories. Her past. That innocent girl. It was all gone._

_"... and if I want to make it right I have to start somewhere. And a little revenge never sounds wrong..."_

_* * * * * *_

You never opened your eyes faster. You were lying on a bed, your entire body was shaking, and your breaths were completely out of control. To make things better you had a giant headache. You can't remember a time you had it this bad.

After a while, you managed to calm down. Or at least, steady your breathing. You were dreaming, yes, but what? You tried to focus on your dream, but you just couldn't remember anything. It was... So real. But why, who, what? 

Your brain wasn't working properly. You had so many questions and no answers. You sighed and sat. You noticed a little mouse boy sleeping on edge of the bed. Why was Basil here? Didn't he have his room? You shook your head and scanned the room. This was your room. So why was he here? It's not like you mind, he was a cute little mouse you started to love. He was like a cute little sibling. 

You heard a knock on the door and your ears perked up. "Come... In?" You said in a hoarse voice. What in the world was wrong with you?

The door opened and the radio demon walked in. He was carrying two glasses filled with, what you assume, water. His smile got bigger but you could see in his eyes that he was tired. Or at least it looked like it. 

"Good afternoon, sweetheart! A sleeping beauty finally has woken up! You must have had terrible nightmares from all that screaming." Alastor said and placed one glass on the nightstand and handed another one to you. You gently took it and took a little sip of water. In a matter of a few seconds, the glass was emptied. 

"What happened?" 

"You went to sleep and slept for a couple of days, my dear! Your little friend over here was nearly dying from worrying about you!" He laughed. He had such twisted humor. He carefully watched your reactions. You weren't smiling at all. Alastor was about to comment on it, but you cut him before he got a chance to speak.

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me. I have no idea why I was asleep for so long... I guess I was really tired. Also, I appreciate the water." You smiled at him with your now kinda well known kind smile. 

"That's what I like to see, mon renardeau! A beautiful smile!" 

"Hey, Alastor... Do you also feel like... Something is watching us?" Alastor raised an eyebrow at your question. You knew what he was going to say. 

"Nevermind. I think my brain is still trying to function properly and is still failing at it." You awkwardly laughed. You two chatted for a little bit longer before Alastor excused himself with 'I have some things I need to take care of.' 

Then Basil woke up and a poor little boy cried from the happiness that you were awake. 

However, neither of you noticed the black mist in the corner of the room. It was there since you talked with Alastor. Silently watching and listening.

The most eventually disappeared, Basil said goodbye to you and went to his room, and you had a hard time explaining to Charlie that you didn't overwork yourself.

It was just afternoon and you knew this day was going to go be long. Boy, you wished you could go to sleep again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEE 5TH CHAPTER IS OUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!
> 
> This chapter is a 5th chapter special :) we most likely won't see another special anytime soon :)
> 
> Also don't worry, the chapters are returning to their full length soon! ^^ I mean, I post updates quite often so it's not that bad, right? XD
> 
> I really wanted to write this chapter, I was so HYPED for this, and I have to say, the first part was SOOO MUCH FUN to write
> 
> If you enjoyed don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> I'm looking forward to see what your analysis Ivy! :)  
> I hope this chapter was good enough for you :)


	6. You can't go one day without a problem, can you, sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all XD

It didn't take far too long for Alastor to learn that you were a magnet for problems. You couldn't go one day without some screw up. From standing in the middle of the hallway, just staring into the air all the way to fighting with other demons.

He read another paper. It was hilarious to him. You were so problematic. He truly enjoyed it. For him, it was entertaining to see what problem you would cause. In a way, he was looking forward to seeing what you would do. As long as he knew you would get away safely, he didn't mind. He wasn't the type to worry, but when it came to you, he did. You were too precious, his most favorite source of entertainment. 

"She left the hotel again, hasn't she?" Alastor asked. His shadow nodded from the corner of the room. The Radio Demon's expression hasn't changed at all. He was thinking. Why were you out again? You just recovered from your coma that lasted a couple of days, and here you were, doing Lucifer knows what. 

_ "Want me to follow her?" _ His shadow asked. Alastor tapped with his pen against the desk. Should he send his shadow to keep eyes on the little troublemaker? 

"Is the little mouse with her?"

_ "Yes." _

Since you met Basil, he kind of expected you two would be together. Emma was a rather silent type. She was somewhere in the building and even the Radio Demon himself had no idea where she was. She was the definition of silent as a mouse, unlike her brother. 

"Go." Alastor said, and the shadow left the room. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong. He would finish his work he promised Charlie he would do and then go find  his troublemaker.

* * * * * *

You and Basil were walking around the city. You two were doing an ad for the hotel, hoping to catch some people, but it never went the right way. It was hard. And took a lot of energy to run away from angry demons that tried to kill both of you. Why? They had a bad experience with black foxes here. 

"I want to know..." you started as you panted. "What the fuck did James do when everyone hates black foxes." 

"I wish... I knew..." Basil answered while panting. You two just escaped a bunch of demons with angel weapons. You didn't want to die again, you didn't even know why you died in the first place! You yawned. 

"Tired?" 

"Yeah, lately I feel like my energy just disappeared... I just want to sleep..." You answered the mouse. You didn't lie. You noticed that your energy was dropping down, no matter how long you slept.

"That's odd... Maybe remembering those few things made you this tired?"

"Hmm..." That could have been a good idea. But why would you be so tired? Maybe it was like-

"Maybe it's like you aren't supposed to remember..." Basil said your thought. It would make sense why your dreams are so blurry. But if that was the case, why would you still have them?

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't remember? I mean, you are in hell you must have done something... bad... Nobody would end in hell for no reason..."

"You are right but I want to know why. I want to know what terrible I had done to others. I can't remember at all and without memories... You are nobody." You said. "Memories shape what kind of person you are. I want to know who I was. Even if the truth would be painful." You said with a sad smile. 

"I get you. If I was in your shoes, I would want to know too. And you are so nice! Maybe murder in self-defense! That sounds like your case if I should be honest!" Basil smiled at you, hoping to cheer you up. This boy was so precious. You patted him on the head, and he giggled.

**_ C r e a k _ **

Your eyes moved around. You noticed opened doors. That was weird. Your curiosity got the better of you, and you walked towards the doors, and Basil followed you. There was standing some old demon. He looked very odd.

"Oh, kids. What are you doing here?" The old man asked. Before you two could say something, you heard voices. Oh no. "In some problems huh? Come in, I will hide you for a bit." He moved aside. Basil quickly went in. You had your doubts. He was a demon, and you are in hell. You should be careful. You followed after Basil.

"What a nice person!" Basil said happily.

"He is in hell, you dummy!" You whispered. Basil's eyes widened. "Oh shoot." He whispered back. He completely forgot about that. Suddenly a female demon came to you. She was just as old as the other one.

"Oh guests! Harris, you should have told me you are having friends visit! You two look tired, would you like some tea?" The female demon asked. She seemed to be kind. This triggered your 6th sense.

"Yes please!" Basil, again, fucked up. _ 'You never drink from strangers you lil dummy!'  _ You thought to yourself and now nodded. Basil looked at you with a happy smile and then he realized... He fucked up.

He was still a child after all.

The male demon laughed. "Relax kids, we get how hard it had to be to run away from all of those demons. We won't harm you. I'm Harris. The kind soul that offered you tea is my wife Angela." The demon introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm (Y/N) and this Basil." You said. The old one laughed. "I'm glad you aren't the well known black fox James. He isn't exactly a nice guy!" Harris said and led you two into the kitchen. Tea was already cooling off. 

You could use Harris for information. "Sir-" you were interrupted. "Just call me Harris, kid." Harris said. You rolled your eyes in head and cleared your throat.

"Harris, would you please tell me more about James?"

"Why are you so curious? Curiosity killed a cat!"

"Well, I met him a few days ago. And he... is an interesting character. I would like to know... more about him."

"Well, James appeared in the hell out of nowhere. He was furious. At least that's what everyone says. He kept saying he will murder someone. And a couple of months ago he fought against the Radio Demon."

"RADIO DEMON!?" You were shocked. Why did James fight against Alastor? Alastor is scary and powerful, why would he do it!?

"Yes, the radio demon. The battle was one-sided. James lost. Multiple times. Only they know why they fought against each other." Harris said. "Now drink your tea, kid. Before it gets cold."

You drank from the tea. It was sweet. You looked over at Basil, who was taking a nap. You sighed. Of course, the little mouse would nap. He was a child after all. Out of nowhere, you saw black mist manifest next to Basil. It looked scary, and for some reason, it seemed like it was disappointed in you? You had to be honest, it had beautiful heterochromatic eyes. One was like yours, and the other one was bloody red. Wait a second. Was it the mist related to you?

Your eyes started to get heavier, and your vision started to get blurry. Your strength was slowly leaving you. Maybe... a tiny... nap... would fix it...

With that, your world turned into pure darkness.

* * * * * *

The black mist growled as your body dropped from the chair. Oh, how foolish you were. 

"Is she finally out?" Asked the female demon. The male nodded. It was a trap.

"You called them that we got the fox?" Harris asked, and Angela nodded. "They will arrive as soon as possible. Once they take her, we will get our promised part of the deal."

"Good. Hopefully, they will take her before the Radio Demon shows up." The man said. 

"Have you seen any kind of shadow enter with them?"

"No."

"Then we have no reason to worry. He has no idea where she is and will never find out since both are asleep." Angela said and kissed her husband on the forehead. "We will be safe."

The black mist growled.  **_ 'We will see scumbags.'  _ ** the misty creature thought and quickly left the house. It had to find Alastor before those two sold (Y/N) to who knows who. 

The black mist was running on streets, knocking down everyone who was in its way. It's not like others could see it. It was invisible.  ** "Where is that fucking radio when you need it?!" ** it asked itself. Suddenly it noticed something moving in the darkness. White like canine teeth appeared in a place where would be its mouth.  ** "If you don't give me Alastor, I will take his shadow too."  ** With that, the black mist rushed into the darkness where it saw, most likely, Alastor's ghost. 

Yup, it was indeed his shadow. The black mist jumped on it, keeping it on one spot where it couldn't escape from.  _ "Let me go!" _ The shadow tried to get away, but it couldn't. What kind of magic was this?  ** "Listen. I need the other 'you'. Bring me to him."  ** The mist demanded. Shadow nodded and with damaged pride, it went together with mist to the Radio Demon.

*

Alastor was walking through the streets when the most and his shadow found him. Alastor raised his eyebrow when he looked at the black mist.

"What is this?" He asked however, he knew the answer to his question. Too bad for him, the mist was not going to answer that question.

** "(Y/N) is in trouble." ** The mist said. Alastor rolled his eyes. How... Not surprising. The mist growled at his reaction.

"She always gets herself into trouble. She's quite a troublemaker." Alastor said in a monotone voice. The mist was getting angry, and Alastor could see it. The burning passion behind those eyes. It wanted to rip him to pieces! How cute.

** "... She needs your help. ** " Mist started. "She always needs it~" he was playing around.  **_ 'Bastard.' _ **

** "The longer we are here, the higher chance is that she is getting sold to Lucifer knows who!" ** Alastor's smile shrank.

"What do you mean by that."

** "Someone wanted her. Because of a rat child, she got knocked out. It's on you. Lose her or go save her fucking ass." **

Alastor was quite mad. His static was out of control. How would someone dare to try to take away something that belonged to him?!

"Where."

No more words were spoken. The mist started to lead the way and Alastor followed. He wasn't going to let that slip through.

*

"They should be arriving here shortly," Angela said. She was looking at her husband who was keeping eye on the sleeping girl.

"Thank Lucifer. I hate having this kid here. Too much to risk. If Radio Demon gets here before them..."

"He won't know."

"I'm still worried. You know what he is capable of doing. And you know who this shit is." The woman nodded.

** Knock knock. **

"Is it them?"

"... they shouldn't be here--" the old woman went to the doors, but she didn't open them. She froze. Her husband was confused for a second, but then he froze too. Their face went pale and cold sweat appeared on their faces.

** Knock knock. **

These knocks were louder. The radio static was getting stronger too. The Radio Demon found them.

Neither of them could scream, neither of them could beg. Alastor took care of them, in the most brutal way he could without turning to his full demon. It took a lot of effort not to. He knew he wouldn't hurt the mouse boy and the fox girl, but he couldn't risk it.

Once he took care of both, he summoned more shadows to help him carry Basil and (Y/N). The mist disappeared without saying a single word.

"She should work on her manners. I saved her life."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! That's a secret for you, you will find out eventually, just like everyone else..." He smiled. Time to bring those two to the hotel.

*

You started to slowly open your eyes when you felt something carrying you. After a couple of seconds, you noticed small deer-like shadows carrying you and Basil. Shadows... Alastor!

"Ala-"

He turned his head 180 degrees. He looked... Mad. Your ears dropped down.

"Sorry...."

Alastor didn't say anything else and walked. You knew you fucked up. Both of you. Who knows what would have happened to you. Sold to porn studios? Sold to some overlord as a soldier? For organs or cannibals? You had no idea. You knew you were drugged the moment your world turned black. Yet you had no idea why did they do it.

The silence continued until you got in front of the hotel. The shadows continued carrying Basil inside (most likely into his room) and the demons dropped you on the ground. That hurt a bit.

You stood up and looked at Alastor, your ears were still down. You felt bad. You sighed and...

"(Y/N)."

"... Alastor? Look I'm so--"

"Be careful next time." Alastor was now completely calm and collected. "I can't be always around to save you, sweetheart." He laughed at it.

"Well, what can I say I'm a catastrophic girl, meow."

Alastor laughed again and you did too. "Well, now that you are safe, try to keep yourself from doing something crazy for today!"

"You would save me anyway"

"That's a topic we could have a conversation about next time. Now I still have a couple of things left to do! Enjoy your evening (Y/N)." He was about to take his leave when you remembered one thing.

"Alastor! How did you find me? And why did you save me?"

Alastor stood there. Thinking. After a short silence, he looked at you.

"Some things have to remain as mysteries darling. What would be in for me if I told you?"

"Entertainment in me being shocked?"

"It is an interesting idea, however, I have to turn it down. I once got a way better deal sweetheart, and I highly doubt you will ever be able to offer me something better." 

Of course. He was a deal maker. He wanted to do deals that would work for him or sounded good to him, maybe with some luck deals that would give him entertainment.

"What about a deal that I won't be getting into trouble tomorrow and you tell me the answer to one of those questions?" That caused Alastor to laugh. 'That wasn't a joke.' You thought.

"If you manage to not get into trouble tomorrow, I will tell you."

"So it's a-"

"No, darling. It's not a deal. It's... As someone once said 'Small and harmless promise that does not need to be kept.'" He said and quoted the second part with his fingers.

"Who was that dumb for that?"

"You would be surprised!" He laughed again. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day (Y/N)." And with that, he disappeared.

You went inside as well and decided to spend time with the first person you saw.

Meanwhile, Alastor was getting into his room, laughing to himself. Those words that nearly escaped from your mouth brought him some memories he enjoyed remembering. It was that one time someone else made a deal with him, and he didn't do deal with them.

He couldn't wait for what you will do. But before he could enjoy the show... He had to figure out who was so interested in you. He closed his eyes, again remembering things that happened years ago.

_ "There are two kinds of people those who want boyfriends or girlfriends and then there is me. I just want to see the world burn!~" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a ROLL! 3 updates in 1 week, how amazing am I?! These ideas keep rolling and rolling!!
> 
> I'm bringing some mystery this chapter, I need to get the story going finally. 
> 
> Ivy, I feel like this is just us chatting at this point (you are the only person leaving comments xD)  
> I love reading your analysis it's so much fun, each time I see you comment I'm like "Alright, Ivy read the chapter, time to think about another one!" XD
> 
> Heck I might just end up writing this mostly for you XDDD
> 
> Anyway chapter got a big longer again, depending on how ideas will come to me I might write another chapter this week or next one, stay tuned~
> 
> And for real, write me some comments humans, I wanna read more xD


	7. Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

_ "Where were you!?" Yelled a masculine voice at a teenage girl. She was standing in front of her room, her eyes glued to her phone's screen. _

_ "I'm asking you something." She looked in front of herself, finally paying attention to her father.  _

_ "Oh, you are? Sorry, I don't care about scumbags." She said with an angry tone. _

_ SLAP _

_ "Watch your tone, little slut. I pay for your living, school, and stuff you need for your school, you should be a grateful brat." _

_ "Oh! Why yes sir. I will be grateful when you stop showing your dick into every random bitch you find on street! I saw you, you saw me. You are doing this just so mom won't find out because you 'love her'" Her father raised his hand to hit her again, but she dodged a second time. _

_ "I would suggest you stop. You wouldn't want me to tell mom you are abusing me, would you?" _

_ "Like she would trust you." _

_ The girl growled. She was furious. If she could she would just grab her knife and stab this dick that sadly happened to be her father. _

_ "Exactly. Go growl to your room. I don't want to see you. Hopefully, you aren't hungry cause you won't see food till mom comes from her work." A sadistic smile appeared on her father's face. Mom wasn't coming for two days. She was currently working abroad and should come back in two or so days. Fun. _

_ The girl sat on a floor, trying to calm herself down. Breath in, breath out. She couldn't snap yet. She needed a bit more time. She needed one more bomb. After that, she was free. _

_ "I think it's time for you..." She said and smiled, walking to her closet and picking up the book that was hidden under a bunch of shirts. _

_ "Tonight is a full moon! I need to know if I can count with you or not..." She looked at the slowly setting sun. _

_ "In a couple of hours..." _

_ * * * * * _

Darkness. Who had turned off all the light? You looked around yourself and noticed that... you were standing in the middle of nothing. Just pure darkness. Well... Hey, a dream!

"Hello!?" You yelled into emptiness. Maybe someone was there, but the only response you got came like an echo of your voice. You sighed. Why were you dreaming again... You were dreaming like...

Wait a second.

You had a dream before this darkness. Who was that girl? Who was that man? Well, they were most likely related, but what was their deal? They were so angry at each other. What was the girl going to do?! What did she need midnight for!?

You were so lost in thoughts that you didn't notice the sudden appearance of a mist. The room was completely black, yet the mist was visible in there?

**_ "(Y/N)." _ ** The mist spoke. You blinked a couple of times and looked the way you heard your voice come from. Suddenly everything turned white, causing you to close your eyes.

When you again opened your eyes, you noticed mist just... existing in front of you. 

"... Hi?" You waved at it.

The mist's form started to change. It reminded you of some animal maybe... A dog?

**_ "We finally meet. I'm pleased to see you (Y/N)."  _ ** mist said. You blinked in confusion.

"Who are you?"

**_ "That's... A question that can't be answered easily. I am you, and you are me. We are one and same, yet we are both unique." _ ** The voice of mist was so... weird. It was like multiple people talking at once through a radio that had terrible sound quality.

"So... Like a guardian a-- demon?"

**_ "Haha! That would be quite funny."  _ ** The mist said before it shifted. The mist turned into... You!? It was a perfect copy. However, it had one flaw. One of the eyes was red. That red color was... familiar.

**_ "As you can see, I'm you. I didn't lie. Yet I'm still different from you." _ **

"How can you... different from me when we... same person?" The other you walked towards you and booped your nose.

**_ "Hmmm... I shouldn't tell you this. Well, I think it will be way more fun this way!"  _ ** The demon mist smiled.  **_ "Don't tell anyone I told you this! Someone would be... very angry! Anyway." _ ** The mist walked as close as possible to you.

**_ "One existed during childhood but got... destroyed. And the other one... was created by a... certain individual. Pure accident, but a nice one." _ **

"What do you mean by that?"

**_ "I shouldn't tell you, no, no, no. It's... It should be a secret. But, I'm nice! This certain individual wouldn't tell you anyway! But since there was an accident... There's a loophole! Yes, yes, there's always one!~"  _ **

Was this creature... Always this confusing?

**_ "Rude! I'm not confusing. I'm just... You, certain parts. Certain moods. Too complicated and too soon for you to know! Short story... Hm. Should I tell you or not.?"  _ **

The mist was talking to itself. You just stared at it and waited. Hopefully, you would get a response.

And after a while, that felt like years, it cleared its throat. Finally.

**_ "Alright! I have decided I will tell you. There was a loophole! Nobody counted with one. It was an accident! Nearly a scandal! A mortal somehow managed to steal tiny bits of a demon! Not like a body, but power! This accident ended up becoming... Someone, in a way! One of us, if I should be precise! One who lost the memories... Other one who kept them. Since the one who kept them... Is the accidental loophole! Get it!?"  _ **

"But why only one got to keep memories?"

**_ "Did you ignore me!? HOW DARE YOU! It happens! The living one was robbed! The loophole was a mistake! You are the dead one!" _ **

You just stared at the mist. Okay so from what you could... slightly understand was... That this mist wasn't just one creature. Or a person. It was a fusion of Lucifer knows how many. The mist changed its form. It looked like a fox! 

"Hey, you look more like a fox than something random!"

The fox turned around. It growled at you. After that it opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth. Twice bit air, and blood started to drip down its mouth.

**_ "Food." _ **

The fox jumped at you. Before you could react, everything faded into darkness.

* * * * *

_ "I see! You want revenge on all of those who hurt you! I could help you with it. Your so--" _

_ "Slow down demon!" A chuckle came from a girl as she stood outside, under a blood-red moon. "I know what you will want to make a deal about. My soul. And it does sound interesting, but I'm against slavery. I'm already a fucking slave in this shitty world, and it's not fun. Sorry for my language. So I have a better deal for you! After all, I summoned you here, didn't I?" _

_ The demon stared at the girl. She was cocky. But brave. He never saw a mortal like that. _

_ "I know I will rot in hell, but I don't care. I want to make this special. I want to have fun. And in hell, I want to be free too. So let me give you... different kind of deal." She was smiling the entire time. Not showing weakness. The demon knew she wasn't going to back down from this. Why did she want help? She seemed to be capable of doing it all by herself. _

_ "You see, I'm just a human. But I'm smart! You are a demon, stuck in hell... And hell feels it's pretty boring... So what if we make a deal about my memories with entertainment?" The demon raised an eyebrow.  _

_ "For what would I need your memories?" _

_ "Gotcha. You want entertainment! I can provide you plenty of that, as long as you want to see the world burn. And for what you would need my memories? Well, wouldn't it just be entertaining to meet me again in hell, without knowing anything from my past? You are nothing without memories. They shape who you are. You can find me there and do whatever you want with me. My memories will be your property. I can also allow you to possess me here and there. All I want from you is to help me. I will even let you be in my mind if you want. So what do you say? Do you agree with this deal? I'm pretty sure it is more than worth it for you." She spoke. _

_ The demon stared at her. Memories. Entertainment. But no soul. She looked like she knew what she was doing. She had a plan. The demon was more than sure she had a plan for hell as well. She moved her hand in front of the demon, waiting for a handshake. _

_ "I must say, my dear, you are the first one to make a deal with me. It's always the other way around." Demon started. After a short time, it shook hands with the girl. _

**_ "It's a deal then." _ **

_ A light appeared from the handshake, the sky turned black and strong wind started to blow. The deal was set. Time to get to work. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello my dear readers! It's been a while. I'm sorry I was busy with my personal hell one would call school XD
> 
> I will kinda slow down the updates, and probably have to make chapters shorter (due to school) :(
> 
> I decided to... Give you some treat for staying with this story :) 
> 
> Nope! The story is not ending yet! We are still at start. There's still so much to experience and learn. Yes I did reveal quite a lot of stuff, I'm gonna pick up the story's speed, so I might have to remove slow burn from tags XD
> 
> But the most important thing is... What will our dear (Y/N) remember... :)
> 
> I'm excited for comments :) See you next time~


End file.
